


[Podfic] You're My Best Friend (And I Love You)

by sophinisba



Category: Huge
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Backstory, Community: amplificathon, F/F, First Time, Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Camp, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: kyuuketsukirui's story read aloud: "Becca has had best friends and she's had crushes, but she's never had a crush on her best friend before. Not a real crush anyway, the kind where she can't stop thinking about doing all those things she's only read (and written) about."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're My Best Friend (And I Love You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/140262) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Huge/You're%20My%20Best%20Friend.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 7 minutes

  
---


End file.
